


And Then They Shopped For Curtains

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	And Then They Shopped For Curtains

Xander glared at Spike as they walked down the aisles of Home Depot. Once again, the bed frame collapsed, no thanks to Spike. He seemed to believe that since Xander worked as a carpenter that he wouldn't mind replacing it.

"This going to take long." Spike lit a cigarette and followed Xander through the curtain displays toward the plywood.

Halting, Xander turned around. "Will you shut up? And stop smoking." He pointed to the no smoking sign. "It's your fault."

Snorting, Spike shook his head. "Don't remember you complaining."

"Shut the fuck up." Xander glared at him as he tried to imitate Willow's famous resolve face.

"So very scared. Shaking in my Docs." Spike took a long drag from his cigarette and blew smoke toward Xander. "What ever are you going to do?"

Grabbing Spike by his upper arms, Xander placed a crushing kiss on his lips. It was easier to make him be quiet this way. And also the reason why they so often ended up on the floor and naked. Moving away, Xander allowed himself to breathe.

"Doesn't exactly seem like punishment, pet." He stubbed the cigarette out on a pole. "Have any more ideas?"

Xander shoved Spike against the curtain display, knowing that the chip prevent him from fighting back. Lips found Spike's again and a hand groped his crotch.

Grabbing Xander's waist, Spike pulled him closer. He began to wonder if plywood shopping in the middle of the night wasn't at all boring. His mouth moved down Xander's neck.

Clutching a curtain or two, Xander pulled them into some privacy. They could deal with rebuilding the bed frame later.


End file.
